Spazzie's Weakness (Story Request)
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A Request Story about Spazzie's weakness finally being exposed. HE IS TICKLISH! (Katrice Russets belongs to msitubeatz) (Shadow belongs to n-p-wilde) (This was also Requested by n-p-wilde!) (The Kit Kats also belong to msitubeatz) (BTW if any furries come here and think this is a tickle fetish story, I will personally throw fold-able tables at you. You weird fur things) (JK)


Another day of babysitting. Another day of having a peaceful day. Inside the household of the Wilde's and the Savage's were the four Kit Kats we all know and love. Inside also was their three babysitters. Katrice Russets the red panda, Shadow the red and purple silver fox, and Spazzie Warren the brown furred rabbit.

The Kit Kats were on the couch with their babysitters as they watched together some cartoons with Spazzie being the one that is excited to watch it. Katrice by his side as he has an arm around her with Shadow just playing with Alicia as they play a game of Go Fish. Their cousin Portia Savage and her dad, Jack Savage, and her mother, Skye Savage, all had went off to vacation for a couple of weeks. So only the Kit Kats and Nick and Judy were in the household when the babysitters aren't there.

As the show was still going on, Andre felt his stomach started to growl. His need for food was strong since he had not eaten anything in the past 10 minutes. His hunger was driving him wild. He looked over to the rabbit who was into the cartoon.

"Hey Spazzie?" Andre says with him having his paw go to the rabbits stomach and poking the side of it. As the finger had poked the bunny's side, what came out of Spazzie's mouth was a sound they never heard of before. They all heard Spazzie giggling for a second before he stops and everyone looks at him. The rabbit quickly starts to blush.

"Spazzie...what was that?" Katrice said with Spazzie mumbering with his face still red.

"U-uhhh! That was um...nothing!" Spazzie was trying so hard to lie. Yet a simple look from his raccoon made him feel guilt. Quickly he broke. "OK OK! The truth is...I am pretty ticklish."

Shadow cocked a brow. "Wait really?" He says with the bunny nodding. "I never knew that."

"Yeah me neither." Said the red panda. "And I am the one dating you."

"Yeah yeah I know." Spazzie rubbed the back of his head. "I just felt like you would tickle me all the time you know?"

Alicia rubbed her chin and suddenly she felt her grin starting to grow. She walks over to the bunny as he wasn't looking and only to have her poke on his sides again and having her meet the same giggling that Andre had got from poking him.

Slowly then Amare does the same thing to his other side and then suddenly he gets a laugh as the kits slowly started to smile and let out small laughs.

"Huh? Wha-?" Aubrey wakes up from her mid day night as she sees the sister and brothers poking at Spazzie's ribs as he is laughing and squirming to get them to stop.

Katrice looks over to see the tired kit. "Oh. Spazzie is ticklish. So they are tickling him."

"Huh. That sounds fun!" Aubrey shouts as she walks over and starts to join in with Shadow standing by.

"Meh. This seems fine." Shadow states to Katrice as Spazzie keeps squirming.

With all the strength he could muster out of his body he manages to move the kits as he gets up from off the couch and decides to run off with the small playful kits going after him.

"WHY MUST YOU GO AFTER ME?!" Spazzie shouts as he runs into the kitchen and goes behind the table.

"Well because it is fun. Plus we never heard you laugh like before and it sounds funny!" Alicia says with the kits all trying to go him as he hops on and off the table with him running into the living room and dashing down the hallway with the Kit Kats giving chase.

Shadow looked down along with Katrice as he then looks back at the red panda. "You wanna go get him?"

"Nah." Katrice tells the silver fox. "He ain't being harmed. Plus the kit kats are having fun and nobody's getting hurt" The two mammals relax as they hear the laughing screams of Spazzie and the sounds of the Kit Kats having a fun time messing with their babysitter. The whole day consisted of having Spazzie trying to hide and the kits keep on tickling him with Katrice and Shadow having to just relax and watch.

A WEEK LATER

The three adult mammals walk down the road with them basking in the warm summer. Shadow, Spazzie, and Katrice all walking with them being ready to babysit the kits with Katrice calling Judy and Nick to let them know they are on the way.

Shadow looks over to the brown bunny who was smiling as if the day seemed like a perfect day for him. Yet he hated summer. "Yo you ok?"

"Hmm? Of course!" Spazzie says with his grin still showing and being so wide.

"Uhhh. You sure?" Shadow sounded concerned but Spazz quickly brushed it off and made him know he was alright, getting the silver fox to huff in relief.

Spazzie still showed his smile. "I got my secret weapon!"

Shadow looked at the bunny all confused like. "Secret weapon?"

"Yeah! I got this right here" Spazz pulls up his shirt to reveal that underneath of it is some towels wrapped around his ribs that will prevent him from being tickled if the Kit Kats plan on doing anything.

"That is smart. Think it will work?" Shadow tells him with Spazzie nodding.

"Mhm. It will work!" The brown furred rabbit was filled with happiness as he looked over to his girlfriend as she hangs up the phone.

"Welp, ready to survive babysitting Spazzie?" Katrice had joked with Spazzie going along with the joke.

"Yeah I am!" He shouts in a premature victory as they walk over to see the home of the Kit Kats. Spazzie having his grin showing as the three babysitters walk over towards the door. As they do walk over to open the door, the three mammals were surprised hugged by the four small kits.

"YAY!" The four shouted in union as the adults hugged them back and small laughed at how much they were missed. Alicia looks over to Spazzie and with her smile showing, the kits knew right away what they wanted to do. They poked at his side but yet no laughter came out of his mouth.

Spazzie grinned again his victory smug face. "Ha! Nice try guys, but I am free from being ticklish!"

"Aww!" Alicia shouted under udder defeat. "That isn't fair. That sucks."

"Well we did pretty much messed with him all day last week, so I guess by poking his ticklish spots had helped him be cured. So technically, we saved him." Aubrey states being the smart yet somehow lazy kit who yawns after stretching from her mid-morning nap.

"Yep. You guys fixed my Hershey Kiss!" Katrice played along with the idea for the sake of her boyfriend not suffering from giggling fits.

The red panda gently kissed the neck of Spazzie with the rabbit then letting out a small giggle and squirming slightly. In seconds the kits gasps and Spazzie covered his mouth.

"THE WEAK SPOT IS THE NECK!" Andre points out with the kits all ready to poke the ticklish rabbit again.

"Katrice how could you betray me?!" Spazzie says in total shock.

"I didn't mean it, I swear!" Katrie tells the rabbit. "You didn't tell me!"

Shadow butts in between the two. "Uhh Spazzie, sorry for this but the kits are ready to pounce on you."

"GAH!" Spazz quickly moves as almost gets Alicia grabbing on to him with the bunny running down the hallway and the fox kits giving chase.

Spazzie runs down and lifts up his shirt to grab the pillows wrapped around his body. He turns and quickly throws them as his last line of defense. The two pillows were able to hit two targets. Both Amare and Aubrey were hit by the soft white fluffy pillows.

"Sorry Amare! Sorry Aubrey!" Spazzie shouts as he runs down with the other two still chasing him.

"It's ok Spazzie! I forgive you!" Amare shouts back as he gets up and runs. "Aubrey you getting up?" He looks over to see his sister sleeping and snoring loudly. The s'more kit shrugs but runs off to give chase with his other siblings.

Shadow and Katrice look at each other and then at the flatscreen television. They both nod in agreement of what they plan on doing today as they walk over to the couch and the red panda grabbing the remote.

"I guess we can watch cartoons?" Katrice says with Shadow liking the idea.

"Yeah. I am down for whatever. OH WAIT WE GOTTA WATCH THE GAMING TOURNAMENT! THEY DOING RAINBOW SIX SIEGE!" The excited silver fox said with his tail wagging and Katrice looking in disbelief.

"Oh no...that is a thing?!" Katrice was in horror that there was a gaming tournament with Shadow nodding.

"Mhm!" He grabs the remote and turns on the channel to where the gaming tournament was showing. All the while they could hear the Kit Kats and Spazzie laughing in the background with his laughs and pleads and running around being covered by the kits laughter of having fun. Spazzie was doomed again on that day.

A WEEK LATER (again)

At the household of Katrice and Spazzie's, the two lovebirds watch some movies together on the couch of their living room. Spazzie however was facetiming Shadow, who had taken up the babysitting gig for them, since he wasn't doing anything as Spazzie and Katrice had to run errands for their parents. Thankfully, Shadow was there to babysit.

"So, how are the little rascals doing?" Spazzie says as the fox kits suddenly appear on the cam.

"We are doing good." Alicia says as she followed along with the joke.

"You aren't here because we keep bothering you right?" Amare sounded with guilt in his tone.

Spazzie quickly shut that question down. "Of course no guys. You will always be my favorite kits to babysit. I just had to do runs for my mom and dad. Same thing for Katrice."

"Yeah." Katrice says joining the facetime. "Spazzie loves you guys, no matter how many times you tickle him or mess with him."

"That's good. The guilt was eating me up as well." Andre says as takes a bite of chips.

"I will say, you run faster than mom. I think you have beaten her record." Aubrey states with her also promising not to tell her mom.

"Heh. Hey you guys take care of Shadow ok? We will be back next time ok?" Spazzie says to the kits as they promise to behave and can't wait to see the rabbit and red panda again.

"Alright. I'll let you guys rest. Good luck." Shadow says.

"You too!" Spazzie and Katrice says before the group say their goodbyes and hang up.

"Well...these weeks were strange...but I am glad the Kit Kats had fun." Spazzie tells Katrice as she smiles.

"I'm glad too. My sweet cute good bunny!" She pokes his ribs a bit to get him to start giggling and laughing as he was telling her to stop while in the middle of laughing as Katrice laughs with him.

The poor bunny never seemed to catch a break.


End file.
